


Friday Night Is Game Night

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione always looked forward to Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Is Game Night

Hermione lay there in silence, the room pitch black and empty, for she knew Draco was downstairs working. She didn't know how long it had been since he'd left her there, perhaps an hour or so, she thought. She knew the aim of the game was to keep her waiting, wanting, lusting after him until he rescued her. With her arms secured to the bed by magic, it wasn't even fathomable that she could break out of her bonds -- not that she wanted to. When Draco finally came back to her, Hermione would be ecstatic and lustful, wondering what he was going to do to her.

These little games were played at least once a week; they both tried to make time for them in between their busy schedules. It wasn't that hard, since it was something they both wanted -- no, needed -- incredibly badly, and it usually took place on a Friday. It had taken Hermione months for her to admit to Draco that she loved to be dominated in bed. She'd tried it with her last boyfriend, but he wasn't interested, trying it once and giving in. He didn't even put much into it, Hermione thought.

Draco? Well, Draco was a perfectionist at this. His ex, Pansy, was a submissive too, though Hermione made Draco swear he wouldn't tell anyone about her being one, even if they split up. She didn't want his next partner -- or anyone else, for that matter -- to know such intimate details about her. As exciting as it was, it would be just humiliating for anyone else to find out -- and not the 'good' kind of humiliaton either.

"Look at you," she heard Draco say, though she hadn't heard him come in. If she was listening really hard then sometimes she did, but he was a master of stealth and had tiptoeing around down to a tee. "You look beautiful."

Hermione wanted to smile and say thank you, but she couldn't since Draco had gagged her earlier. She couldn't even thank him with her eyes due to the blindfold, but she knew that he'd know exactly how she was feeling, and just how grateful she was.

"I'm sure you're dying to see me," Draco said, and this time she heard him as he walked around the side of the bed. As arrogant as he was, he was right -- she did want to see him. She wanted to stare at his handsome, pale chest and run her fingers over the scars that the war left. She wanted to look deep into his eyes and submit to him completely, and as embarrassed as it made her to think of it, she wanted to see how erect he was at the sight of her. But no, Draco had taken these sensations from her so she could feel new ones; reach a new height of submission and obedience at his command.

And she _loved_ it.

The mystery, the suspense of what he was going to do, all the looks she could imagine would be on his face and the state of undress he was in. Without the ability to see there was a world of possibility going on around her and it served only to excite her greatly. After all their previous games, she wasn't sure it could get any better, but she was wrong, and never in her life had she been so glad to be wrong before.

"Alas, you will have to wait before you get that treat," he said calmly, and she felt the mattress dip low when he sat on it. Silently and softly he curled his fingers around in her hair, making the little hairs on her body stand on end from his electrifying touch. She loved it when he did this, she felt so owned and so loved, so _collared_. Always after he did it, his fingers immediately went to her collar around her throat, a gift from him, and he pulled gently, just to check it was still in place. Of course, she couldn't have taken it off if she wanted to, it was charmed there by magic, but he liked to play with it all the same.

Hermione moaned at his touch, wanting more, though she knew Draco hated to be told what to do.

"No, no, pet," he whispered in her ear, "don't make a sound."

Hermione gleefully obeyed, her body becoming flushed and aroused as his fingers trailed down to her collarbone, lightly touching, and then went even further to tease her nipples. His delicate fingers went round and round her areola until they became rock hard, but never touching. She tried to move her body to force him to touch her nipples directly, but it didn't work -- he just moved his hands out of the way. Hermione gripped the ball gag in her mouth tightly when she felt his hot breath on her breasts, then a soft tongue stroke gliding over her nipples. This, she decided, was much better than him teasing them with his hands.

Taking her left nipple in his mouth, Draco placed his hand on her right nipple and continued to tease. It took everything Hermione had to not groan from the sensations as his tongue sucked and licked, applying enough pressure to be pleasurable but not enough to be painful. With a little nibble, his mouth changed places and he repeated the process.

"I love your breasts," he said softly, licking down to her navel and swirling it with his tongue. He gave it a lick and she squeeled -- she'd always hated having her belly button touched. "In fact," he continued as his tongue found her smooth and hairless vulva, "I love your whole body."

And there he stopped. Right before her clit, right where she wanted him to touch her so badly, he stopped. Hermione wasn't able to hold in her moan of disappointment, and she heard Draco let out a quiet laugh.

"Soon, pet, soon."

The mattress lifted up as he changed positions, and she opened her legs wide to allow him to do whatever he wanted. The satin beneath her felt cool compared to her hot and sweaty body, and she guessed he was using his favourite Slytherin green sheets. Draco always loved to use those when she was playing his submissive; he said he found it more fitting since she was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin.

Hermione twitched when she felt his hot breath on her cunt, and if she could have grinned, she would have. Draco took his time, licking her labia gently, but staying away from her clit and her hole, wanting to maximise her pleasure by keeping her on the edge. She tried pushing her pussy up to get him to lick her harder, but he just ignored her and continued working around her most pleasurable areas.

When she had finally managed to stay still for him, despite wanting to wriggle under his touch, he allowed his tongue to dangle over her clit. He was so light it hardly felt as though he was touching her, but her little nubbin was extremely sensitive and she moaned with pleasure. As Draco sucked on her clit, she felt a finger at the entrance to her vagina, working it's way in. It wasn't long before he entered another finger, and softly nibbled at her clit. She was getting closer and closer, and just as she was about to come he withdrew his fingers and bit down hard on her little gem, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You're not coming yet, pet," he said, and she could picture the smirk on his face.

The mattress dipped up and down as she felt Draco move about, and then the bindings on her hands and her gag were removed. She was pulled off the bed and she stumbled where she landed. Knowing what Draco wanted, she eagerly moved her head towards where she expected his cock to be, and she knew she was right when she felt his large member press against her lips.

She hadn't quite gotten her bearings yet, so she clumsily wrapped a hand around the base of his penis and opened her mouth to allow him in. He forcefully grabbed hold of her head and pushed it forward, causing the whole of his cock to enter her mouth. She tried her hardest not to gag, though she hadn't got the hang of it yet and brought her head back up, running her tongue along the shaft of his cock. Reaching his head she danced her tongue around it, then took the whole of his cock in her mouth, just for a second.

As she did so, Draco groaned with pleasure and she felt his thighs close -- he was near. He'd never been able to resist her blowjobs, always coming a lot sooner than any of her exes had, and she took it as a compliment. She bobbed her head forwards and backwards, upping the speed and giving as much pleasure to his shaft with her tongue as she could.

"That's it," Draco moaned, and she tried her best to lick his shaft as he fucked her face vigorously. His thighs closed tightly around her head and she gladly swallowed his come as it made its way down her throat. Greedily, she sucked his cock clean, making sure she got every last drop before he pulled out and patted her on the head. "Good girl."

Hermione smiled to herself, and then yelped as she felt herself being pulled back onto the bed. Her chest was pressed into the sheets and Draco spread her legs, entering a finger into her waiting cunt.

"Please, Master," she whispered, "please fuck me."

"You know better than to ask for it, slave," he sneered, whipping his fingers out of her and causing her to moan. Unable to see what he was doing, she relied on her ears to tell her what was going on, but all she could make out was that he was opening a drawer somewhere. She guessed it was their play drawer, and she knew she was right when she felt her favourite leather paddle being brought down on her bottom. "You're only getting ten, no need to get so excited."

"Yes, Master," she said, taking her punishment obediently. She didn't cry out when he brought it down much harder than he usually did in their play sessions, and she blushed as she realised how exposed to him she was. By the time he'd finished, she knew her bottom must be bright red and she cringed at the thought.

"You've got me all hard again," Draco said, running his fingers softly along her bottom. At first she jumped, shocked by the touch, but welcomed it as he was kind with her. His hand let up and she felt him get onto the bed, his body on top of hers and his cock pressed against the entrance of her pussy, teasing her. "Do you want it, slave?"

Hermione nodded her head frantically. "Yes, Master, please, Master," she said, and Draco needed no more encouragement as he plunged into her. "Thank you, Master!"

"Shut up," Draco said, and she obeyed. She had momentarily forgotten how he hated to be spoken to during sex.

The bed squeaked as he fucked her roughly, his balls slapping against her clit and increasing the sensations she was feeling. She panted as she felt her orgasm slowly rise within her, and then gasped as he pulled out of her and turned her over. Being the good girl she knew he wanted, and the slut she knew she was, she spread her legs wide and he wasted no time plunging into her again. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling him in closer, groaning.

She felt his hands on her breasts, toying with her nipples. He roughly pulled and twisted, and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. As much as it hurt, she couldn't deny it turned her on and was helping her building orgasm. Unable to see his face or his body, she had to picture him, with that smug look on his face and his toned chest, a few scars here and there from the war. Sometimes she liked to trace her fingers over them, and she imagined she was doing so as her thighs clenched around his body, on the edge of orgasm. All it took for waves of pleasure to go crashing over her was a finger on her clit, and she rode her orgasm, panting and screaming, as he rubbed round and round, as fast as he could.

Just as she was coming down from her natural high, she felt Draco thrust into her harder and grunt, and then his seed spill inside of her. She smiled, confident that she'd pleased him and lay there getting her breath back. She knew perfectly well not to speak until spoken to, or to remove the blindfold until asked.

"That was good, dear slave," Draco said softly as he pulled out of her. "You may take the blindfold off, and then you must kneel at my feet."

"Yes, Master," Hermione said, excitement in her voice as she removed it and blinked immediately afterwards, her eyes adjusting to the light of the room. She'd been plunged into darkness for so long it was almost strange. When her vision was clear again, she saw Draco standing by the dresser in his Slytherin green underpants and as she climbed off the bed, the Slytherin green sheets she'd been lay on followed her. She got into position on her knees in front of him, head bowed, legs spread and arms behind her back. "Thank you for letting me please you, Master."

"Good girl," Draco said soothingly, and slipped a finger through her hair. She kept her eyes trained on the floor as he caressed her face, now happy in the knowledge that she had pleased him. "Such a good girl."


End file.
